namcofandomcom-20200214-history
Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion
Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion (鉄拳6 ブラッドライン リベリオン Tekken 6/Shikusu: Buroddorain Riberion) is the ninth main installment of the Tekken series and the updated version of the original Tekken 6. This game was released for Japanese arcades on December 18, 2008 and the console version of the game renamed "Tekken 6" was released for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 on October 27, 2009 and for PlayStation Portable on November 24, 2009. Storyline Dark Hero Transformed Into a Fearful Villain: Following his victory in the previous tournament, Jin Kazama, the King of Iron Fist, has taken charge of the Mishima Zaibatsu and now appears to possess tyrannical ambitions. Using his resources within the organization to become a global superpower, he severs the Mishima Zaibatsu's national ties and openly declares war against all nations. This action plunges the world into an extremely chaotic spiral, with a huge-scale civil war erupting around the globe and even amidst the space colonies orbiting the planet. His biological father, Kazuya Mishima, is aware of this and finds Jin's interference in his own plans for global domination to be a nuisance. Now in charge of G Corporation, having usurped the company following its previous leaders' failure to use and then dispose of him, Kazuya is seen as the only force who could oppose Jin and places a bounty on Jin's head for anyone who can capture him. Jin's response is to announce The King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 in order to battle Kazuya and crush G Corporation. Sudden Memory Loss: Meanwhile, among the ranks of the Tekken Force, a young soldier named Lars Alexandersson has begun a rebellion to slowly dismantle the Mishima Zaibatsu and G Corporation in order to put an end to the war. During an operation, Lars stumbles across a sleeping female cyborg, identifying her as Alisa Bosconovitch. G Corporation forces soon attack, starting a fight and causing an explosion that kills almost everyone present at the scene and leaves Lars with amnesia. Lars escapes with Alisa and the two begin a journey to discover their origins, meeting and fighting several previous Tekken characters. Jin, along with his top subordinates, Nina and Eddy, learns this and issues a manhunt for Lars. It's All Coming Back: During the journey, Lars reunites with his lieutenant, Tougou, and the two keep in touch.Tougou tells Lars that he had some connection with Heihachi Mishima, now living in solitude but still plotting to retake the Zaibatsu from Jin. Lars locates and confronts Heihachi, and manages to defeat him. Lars suddenly recovers from amnesia. Much to Heihachi's surprise, he finds out he has another son. Lars prepares to kill Heihachi, but relents at the last minute and leaves, turning down Heihachi's proposal that they work together to defeat Jin. Lars eventually comes into contact with Lee Chaolan, who serves as an aid and contact for Lars after Lars rescues Lee's friend, Julia Chang, from a G Corporation facility. At the same time, Kazuya hears of Lars's exploits and sends his men to kill him. A New Begining: Lars and Alisa's journey eventually leads them to G Corporation, where they are confronted by a squadron of armed soldiers. Tougou and his men arrive to provide back-up for Lars while Lars and Alisa confront and defeat Anna. Once they encounter Kazuya, they engage him in combat. They manage to defeat him but he escapes after the fight. Afterward, Lars and Alisa manage to escape, but Tougou is killed in battle, and Lars vows to avenge him. They then hijack a Zaibatsu subway train to get to the Mishima Zaibatsu's Central Tower, although they are ambushed along the way by Nina and a squadron of Tekken Forces. Despite the odds, Lars defeats the soldiers and kicks Nina off the train. Once they reach the tower they are encountered by Nancy. Raven quickly appears and quickly saves them from Nancy, helping them escape. Climax Of Unfinished Business: Lars and Alisa reach the tower and confront Jin and fight him. Nina who survived the fall appeared. In a plot twist, Jin reboots Alisa's memory bank and sets her on Lars, revealing that she was built the whole time to protect him and that he has been using her to monitor Lars's actions, although the G Corporation attack was not part of Jin's plan. Lars fights and manages to defeat Alisa, who flees the scene. Raven suddenly arrives, having been tailing Lars and Alisa throughout their journey, and offers help, as he saw Jin heading for the desert. Lars accepts. A Cursed Blood: Lars and Raven locate an abandoned temple in the middle of the desert, said to be the home of the demon known as Azazel, or the Rectifier. Inside the temple, Lars and Raven find and confront Kazuya once again, Kazuya learning, to his disgust, that Lars is his half-brother. After the fight, Kazuya leaves the temple with Anna. Lars and Raven reach the heart of the temple and locate Azazel. During the fight, Azazel tells Lars that he is merely a creation of man, and that it is time for him to destroy humanity to make them atone for their sins, but as he is too injured to continue fighting, Azazel apparently self-destructs. Lars and Raven flee the temple as it collapses. A Thrilling Fight: Once outside, they are confronted by Jin once again. Lars makes an attempt to attack Jin but Alisa comes in the way in order to protect him. Lars and Raven defeat Alisa, who reverts to her old self and shares a brief, tearful reunion with Lars before expiring. Jin insults Alisa. Lars, realizing that he fell in love, gets enraged and another fight ensues between Jin and Lars. After lots of effort Lars comes away as the victor. Not So Evil After All: It is then that Jin finally reveals his intentions: having known about Azazel for a long time since Zafina's story, Jin knew that the only way to awaken Azazel was to fill the world with negative emotions, and the best way was starting a war. Jin also tells Lars that he never appreciated how the people of the world had to live under the oppressive rule of governments and greedy corporations, and by starting the war, those powers would crumble into nothing, and the world would finally see freedom and peace. Azazel is not yet dead, and can only be destroyed by someone who carries the Devil Gene. Once the beast was defeated, Jin could kill his own inner demons by freeing himself of the Devil Gene. Indeed, Azazel, now much stronger, suddenly erupts from the rubble, but Jin, powering himself up with the Devil Gene, approaches Azazel, immune to his attacks, and punches his fist straight through the beast's chest, sending the both of them plummeting to their apparent deaths. Nina appears and shares a brief conversation with Lars, declaring that she cannot be the judge of whether Jin's actions were right or wrong. Dead or Alive: Lars and Raven take Alisa's body to Lee, who promises to repair her as soon as possible. Lars bids farewell to Raven. Lars then receives a call offering him a new job. The phone conversation is left a mystery. A post-credits scene shows that Raven and his colleagues have found Jin's half-buried body in the desert. Whether he is dead or alive is left ambiguous, although the latter is more likely, as the Devil Tattoo is still visible on Jin's arm, indicating that Azazel's demise has apparently not freed him of the Devil Gene. Game Modes (Console Version) Offline Play *Scenario Campaign *Arena (Included in Scenario Campaign) *Arcade Battle *Ghost Battle *Practice *Time Attack *Survival *Customize *Gallery *Options Online Play *Player Match *Ranked Match Playable Characters Returning Characters *Anna Williams *Armor King II *Asuka Kazama *Baek Doo San *Bruce Irvin *Bryan Fury *Christie Monteiro *Craig Marduk *Devil Jin *Dragunov *Eddy Gordo *Eleonore Kliesen *Emillie "Lili" De Rochefort *Feng Wei *Ganryu *Heihachi Mishima *Hwoarang *Jack-6 *Jin Kazama *Julia Chang *Kazuya Mishima *King II *Kuma *Lee Chaolan *Lei Wulong *Ling Xiaoyu *Marshall Law *Miguel Caballero Rojo *Mokujin *Nina Williams *Paul Phoenix *Raven *Steve Fox *Wang Jinrei *Yoshimitsu *Zafina New Characters *Alisa Bosconovitch *Lars Alexandersson Unplayable Characters *Nancy MI847J *Azazel Stages Returning Stages *High Rollers' Club *Mystical Forest *Cemetery *Fallen Colony *Temple Grounds *Noh Theatre *Urban Warzone *City After Dark *Central Tower (Bonus Boss battle stage only) *Gargoyle's Perch *Azazel's Chamber New Stages *Tunnel Disaster *Anger of The Earth *Electric Fountain *Lightning Storm *Fiesta Del Tomate (Can be selected via Random Selection) *Hidden Retreat (Can be selected via Random Selection) Trivia *This game is currently the last Tekken game that cannonical to the storyline. *Even this game was criticized as the worst Tekken game ever made, the original Tekken 6 still holds a positive score. Category:Tekken games Category:Fighting games Category:Arcade games